100pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
Season One is the first season of The 100. Season One premiered on March 19, 2014 with "Pilot", and ended with "We Are Grounders (Part 2)" on June 11, 2014. Season One of The 100 was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States and United Kingdom on September 23, 2014. Synopsis Season One of The 100 sees the human race return, after a 97-year exile in space, to a wildly transformed Earth . . . only to discover that the human race never truly left. Clarke finds herself forced to lead a band of disposable juvenile delinquents as they face death at every turn from a world transformed by radiation, the fierce Grounders who somehow managed to survive in it and, perhaps worst of all, from themselves. Though Clarke is alternately challenged and supported by rival leader Bellamy, the two find a common purpose: survival. Through it all, Finn is helplessly drawn to Clarke, destroying his long-standing relationship with the brilliant young mechanic, Raven. And Octavia grows close to a possible enemy Grounder, Lincoln – some say too close. Meanwhile, as the 100 fight for their lives on the ground, the Ark’s situation is no better. Though Abby believes that the 100 are still alive, she does not have proof and cannot stop Kane's population reduction. The killing of 320 volunteers and the subsequent realization that the sacrifice was unnecessary breaks Kane and inflames a revolution on the Ark that Jaha, despite his best efforts, is powerless to stop. Both on the ground and in space, the final episodes reveal the true desperation of their plight as our heroes risk everything just to stay alive. Noble sacrifices and heartbreaking choices change everyone forever and leave them scattered to the wind at the season’s end. http://www.cwtv.com/shows/the-100/about Cast Starring * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane * Kelly Hu as Callie Cartwig * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha * Eli Goree as Wells Jaha Guest Starring * Alessandro Juliani as Sinclair * Sachin Sahel as Jackson * Richard Harmon as John Murphy * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln * Izabela Vidovic as Charlotte * Chris Browning as Jake Griffin * Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller * Mac Brandt as Tor Lemkin * Dichen Lachman as Anya * Chelsey Reist as Harper * Katie Stuart as Monroe * Genevieve Buechner as Fox * Rhys Ward as Atom * Monique Ganderton as Aurora Blake * Josh Ssettuba as Connor * Aaron Miko as John Mbege * Joseph Gatt as Tristan * Steve Talley as Kyle Wick * Saidah Arrika Ekulona as Nygel * Lilah Fitzgerald as Reese Lemkin * Terry Chen as Commander Shumway * Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney * Celia Reid as Roma * Chloe Babcook as Trina * Zach Martin as Pascal * Keenan Tracey as Sterling * Victor Zinck Jr. as Dax * Brendan Meyer as Myles * Levi Meaden as Drew * Shane Symons as Jones Episodes Pictures Videos The 100 - Season One Trailer Trivia * Season One was originally supposed to air in January but was moved to March. * The CW moved The 100 and had it take over The Tomorrow People's time slot. * The 100 was renewed for a second season in early May. * The Special and Visual Effects Team for the episode We Are Grounders (Part 2) was nominated for an Emmy Award on July 10th, 2014. http://www.emmys.com/awards/nominees-winners/2014/special-visual-effects-series * After the finale, there were 54 Delinquents remaining. ** 46 of the Delinquents died during Season One * In the show, this season started on September 13, 2149. It ended on October 11, 2149. ** The events that occurred in this season took place over 29 days. * Season One can be bought on DVD on September 23, 2014. * Season One will be available on Netflix on October 22,2014.https://twitter.com/The100writers/status/519561105329246209%7CSource References